An electronic cigarette, also known as a virtual cigarette, is used for replacing a normal cigarette. The electronic cigarette has a similar taste as a cigarette. However, with increasing of an output power of a cell assembly of the electronic cigarette and decreasing of a resistance of a heating member of a atomizing device for the electronic cigarette, a temperature of the heating member can become too high. An excessively high temperature of the heating member may lead the smoke liquid, the wax or the tobacco producing and releasing some substances, which are harmful to health.